leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
POP/STARS
}} Lore — Intro — You know who it is Coming 'round again You want a dose of this Right now It’s K/DA uh! — Verse 1A — I'm a goddess with a blade 소리쳐봐 내 이름 (sori chyuh bwa nae eereum) 잊지 못하게 (itchi moht ha geh) Loud loud loud loud I could take it to the top 절대 멈추지 못해 (juhl dae mum choo ji moht hae) 내가 끝내주는 (nae ga kkeut nae joo neun) Bad gal gal gal — Verse 1B — And when I start to talk like that (like that) Oh you won’t know how to react I’m a picture perfect face With that wild in my veins You can hear it in my Growl, growl, growl, growl — Pre-Chorus — So keep your eyes on me now 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야 (mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guh ya) 닿을 수 없는 level (dahl sooup neun) 나와 대결 원한 널 확신해 (na wa dae gyul won han nuhl hwak shin hae) We gotta it all in our hands now So can you handle what we’re all about We’re so tough Not scared to show you up Can you feel the rush now? — Chorus — Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down... They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round... Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down — Bridge — We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down — Verse 2A — Hey! You ready for this? Lessgo! See 언제든지 내 모습 Magic (see uhn jae deunji nae mo seup magic) 단 한 번에 내가 잡어 (dan han bun eh naega jab uh) 절대 기죽지 않지 (juhl dae gi jook ji ahn chi) Pow pow 네가 뭘 알아 (pow pow ni ga mwol ahruh) 견딜 수 없어, 원해도. (gyun dil soo up ssuh won hae do) 원하는 게 얼굴에 보여 (won ha neun gae uhl gool ae boyuh) I’m trouble and you’re wanting it I’m so cold When I move that way You gonna be so blown I’m the realest in the game uh! — Verse 2B — Say I’m on fire with a blade You’re about to hear my name Ringing in your head like ohhh — Pre-Chorus 2 — So keep your eyes on me now 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야 (mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guh ya) We’re so tough Not scared to show you up Can you feel the rush now? — Chorus — Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down... They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round... Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down — Bridge — We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down — Break — Ooh, mm ... Oh... 난 멈추지 않아 (nan muhm chu ji anna) Oh oh we go hard Oh oh we POP/STARS, stars — Chorus — Ain’t nobody bringing us Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down... They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round... Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down Trivia * In the music video several things can be seen: ** In initial appearance, a basket to her left can be seen containing the clothes of , and . *** In the same room, a cleaning product with an image of can also be seen. ** The destination sign at the beginning reads 다음 역 (Korean: Next Station) * Production Credits for POP/STARS: ** Written by: Riot Music Team and Harlœ ** Korean translation by: Lydia Paek and Minji Kim ** Produced, mixed, mastered, and vocal production by: Riot Music Team ** Vocals performed by: Jaira Burns, Madison Beer, of (G)I-DLE, of (G)I-DLE. ** Additional vocals by: Harlœ ** Animation by: Fortiche Prod ** Executive Producers: Riot Games & Justin Tranter Media Music= ;Related Videos Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard Finals 2018 World Championship| K DA - POP STARS Dance - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_1.jpg|K/DA Ahri "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_2.jpg|K/DA Ahri "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_04.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_05.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_06.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_07.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 04.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 05.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 06.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn POPSTARS concept 07.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Edouard Cellura) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 8 Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_09.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 9 Romain Barriaux) Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_10.jpg|K/DA Evelynn "POP/STARS" Concept 10 Romain Barriaux) Kai'Sa POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Concept_3.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 3 by (Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Concept_4.jpg|K/DA Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Concept 4 by (Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) KDA POPSTARS model 01.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 02.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 03.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 3 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 04.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 4 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 05.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 5 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 06.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 6 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 07.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 7 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) KDA POPSTARS model 08.jpg|K/DA "POP/STARS" Model 8 (by Riot Artist Simon Magnan) Category:K/DA